Face Your Demons
by sanguineXnight
Summary: Jenna is a new recruit at Metro's SCU. With the city going to Hell, and its inhabitants seemingly losing their mind, how will she handle the steady decline, multiple murders, and heated drama of losing someone she cares about?


A/N: It really makes me sad that there aren't really any Condemned fanfixtions out there... I have found 1, that is amazing, called Gehenna by VampireQueenAkasha on . You should check it out if you like the games. Also, this is my first Condemned fanfiction. This is only the introduction... this chapter is slow, but builds up to the actual storyline next chapter.

Please rate and leave feedback!

New Agent File

RAMIREZ , JENNIFER L.

Name: Miss Ramirez, Jennifer L.

Preferred Names: "Jenna"

Date of Birth: October 15, 1978 (Age, 27)

Height: 5'6"

Weight: 133 lbs

Address: 7415 Bailey St., Metro City 50407

Emergency Contacts: Agent has no living/known relatives, or guardians to contact

Physical Attributes: Long, dark blonde hair. Blue eyes. Slim. Fit. Healthy muscular build. No visible tattoos, agent does have several tattoos in various places including both arms, thighs, back, ribs, etc. that can be covered.

Education level: Bachelors in Science, Forensics Psychology - Metro University

Graduated: May 12, 2001

Work history: Convenience store clerk 1996-2000, agent states it was a highschool and college job. Forensics psychologist, August 2002- June 2005.

Current Occupation: Agent # 0404, Metro City, SCU

Abilities: Agent is very skilled in gymnastics, has practiced almost all her life. Agent has proven themself capable of properly using tools required for the position, including but not limited to, handguns and other officer approved armory, batons/truncheons, and tazers. Agent has been certified and proven to be capable of performing physical abilities needed for the position. Agent is certified in self defense, and proper actions to be used for specific situations.

Agent Hire Date: June 22, 2005

Agent # 0404 Ramirez, Jennifer "Jenna" L. is under the supervision and training of agent # 0214 Thomas, Ethan, until September 22, 2005 during the probation period.

It was mid-day, and the city was on the rise. The streets were full of pedestrians and citizens going about their business. Even during the day time, the city had a gloomy feel to it. It seemed to get worse every year with all the addicts, homeless, and several others' inevitably losing their minds and becoming more violent every year. It had seemed to spread to almost every inch and crevice of the city.

At the Metro city SCU's offices, Jenna Ramirez walked in through the doors for her interview to become an agent. She was dressed elegantly, yet professional, in an all black outfit; a plain black jacket, with a dark blue button-up, collared shirt underneath, with the top 2 buttons undone, and a knee-length black skirt that fit to her figure, and black heels. Her hair wasn't specially styled; merely blow-dried and brushed, showing off its natural loose curls. Her thick-rimmed black glasses sat perched on her face, and she was carrying a black bag.

She walked up to the receptionist and smiled warmly.

"Hello," the woman greeted her back with a small smile, "Can I help you, miss?"

"Um, yes. I have an interview at 4:00 with Mr. Farrell." Jenna stated, earning a less than pleased look from the woman.

"Judging by that look, she probably thinks I'm here to apply for her job." Jenna thought to herself.

The woman didn't say another word, and picked up the phone at her station and began dialing, a loud sound of her long red fingernails clicking on the phones keys filled the room.

The two were silent as they waited for her to get an answer on the line.

"Hi, Mr. Farrell, I have a woman here who says she has an interview with you at 4:00? Mhm. Yes. What's your name?" the woman suddenly looked to Jenna.

"Jenna-- Eh, Jennifer. Jennifer Ramirez." she smiled and waved her hand as she corrected herself, giving her actual, legal name.

The woman gave her another sour look as she glanced away again. "Mhm. Yes, sir. I will tell her." she hung up the phone and turned back to face Jenna again. "Mr. Farrell is finishing with a client right now, he will come for you in a few minutes."

Jenna nodded, and gave the woman a small smile. "All right. Thank you."

When she didn't get another response from the woman, Jenna awkwardly turned around and walked over to sit in one of the waiting chairs. She sat in awkward silence as she waited.

"So, what position are you interviewing for?" the woman suddenly asked.

"Ohh-- Ah, serial crimes unit agent." she answered back with a small smile.

The woman tilted her head slightly and gave her a confused look. "Oh?" Jenna nodded, and the woman arched an eyebrow at her response. "Hmm. I wasn't expecting... that." The woman laughed slightly. "I assumed you were applying for an office position." the woman stated while eyeing Jenna up and down. "We actually don't have any female agents... at least, not for the line of work you are going for."

"Yeah," Jenna avoided eye contact with the woman, feeling slightly uncomfortable and anxious. "I'm aware. My coworkers at my last job couldn't believe I was serious when they asked me what job I was leaving the one I had for." she smiled, remembering all the belittling comments she had received. "It's like it's unheard of for a woman to do anything other than office work. But I have all the qualifications!" Jenna smiled proudly. "I've taken all the required courses, and have the certified training needed. I know I can do it."

The woman gave her a hearty smile. "Well, good for you. But, just gonna give you a heads up, if you do get it, a lot of the current agents won't take you seriously." she explained. "You know how men are... especially when you are going to be the only woman in the lot of them."

Jenna thought about it, and nodded. "I've thought about it. I can handle it, though. I'll prove em all wrong."

Suddenly the door next to the receptionists desk opened, and a tall man with black slicked-back hair walked out, immediately his eyes fell on Jenna.

Jenna suddenly felt intimidated and small under his gaze, but forced herself to push it to the back of her mind, not wanting to show any weaknesses to her hopefully would-be Boss.

The man took a moment to look over and inspect Jenna, seeming slightly shocked at her presence. He jammed his hands into his suit's pants pockets as she approached her.

"Jennifer Ramirez?" he questioned.

Jenna nodded in confirmation. "Yes, sir." she smiled.

He was silent again for a brief moment, before one side of his mouth twitched slightly, and he stuck one of his hands out towards Jenna.

"I am Ike Farrell. Director here at the SCU."

Jenna smiled up at the man, and carefully took hold of his hand with her own as they shook gently for a moment.

"Follow me." Farrell commanded as he turned to walk back through the door he came from. Jenna quickly but gracefully followed after him.

She was led through the work stations of all the current employees, who took a few seconds out of their work time to glance at her as she followed behind their boss.

They then began down a hallway, passing by the agents' lounge and break room, which was full with the current agents' talking and relaxing. as Jenna passed, they immediately took notice of her, causing her to glance back away and focus on the back of Farrell's head.

Once she was out of site, the men in the lounge started talking about her. "New secretary, eh?" "Had some nice legs." "D'ja see the rack on that one?" And they went back to laughing and enjoying their free time. Well, most of them. The one by the name agent Thomas sat mostly in silence as he drank his coffee.

Farrell opened the door to his office and held it open for Jenna, following in after her and closing the door behind him.

"Please, take a seat." he instructed while motioning towards a chair in front of his desk.

Jenna carefully took a seat and crossed her legs, setting her bag down next to her chair.

Farrell walked over to the coffee machine in the corner, across from his desk, and poured a cup. He turned to Jenna, "Coffee?" he offered.

"No, thank you, sir. I'm fine." she smiled.

He didn't respond, and turned back to finish preparing his cup, before slowly turning and walking to sit at his desk. He took a moment to make himself comfortable, and then licked one of his fingers as he began to flip through some papers, and then pulled one from the stack.

Jenna sat in silence while he filled out the paper.

Finally, he started asking her questions. Just standard information.

Once finished, he pulled out a file, and wrote her name on the label.

"Do you have the standard forms and your identification that you were asked to bring?" he asked.

"Yeah." Jenna reached down into her bag and pulled out a binder, handing it to him, and then fumbled through her bag again, opening her clutch and handing him her license.

He took them both and flipped through the binder in silence. A few moments later he started typing on his computer while glancing back down to the papers in the binder.

"You have a bachelors in science... forensics and psychology?" he suddenly asked.

"Yes, sir."

"And it says here, that you were working as a forensic psychologist for Metro city from 2002 to 2005?"

"Yes, sir."

"Huh. Not long after all that work and time in school... what made you decide to leave and apply here?" he asked.

"I just felt like I needed a change in scenery. I feel like I wasn't giving my full potential at my last job. I feel like I have so much more to offer... And at the rate this city is going, it needs all the help it can get." Jenna explained.

"Hmm." Farrel groaned. "We don't have any female agents." he stated, while rubbing his chin, as if contemplating something. "Are you sure you aren't more interested in a different position... perhaps in the labs?"

"No, sir. I'd like to pursue what I applied for, if I can." she answered.

Farrell didn't say a word as he continued to flip through her binder.

"Says here you passed your drug tests, physical fitness, mental evaluation... certified in self defense mechanisms, permit to carry... you've practiced gymnastics all your life, almost. Statements from doctor's state you are physically and mentally fit for the position." he was speaking mostly to himself out loud. "Judging by all this information you have provided, you are more than qualified for it, but my only concern is the responses this will get from the other agents'." he now spoke directly to Jenna.

Jenna got the feeling he was going to turn her down, based off his body language.

"With all due respect, Mr. Farrell, me being a woman has nothing to do with my inability to perform on the job." she suddenly spoke out. "I know it's very uncommon for a woman to do this line of work, but I think I am skilled enough to do it. I feel I could even excel past the men, if given a chance to prove so." Farrell was alert and listening to her intently.

Jenna looked down, and licked her lips before going further. "My parents' were murdered when I was real young. To be honest, I can't even remember them, I was so little..." she explained, and Farrell gave her a sympathetic look. "I've always been driven towards criminal justice, murderers... If I can help get as many as I can off the streets, then maybe this world could be a little less shitty one day." she laughed sadly.

Farrell didn't say a word, not being able to find the proper response he felt was appropriate. He nodded and then decided to direct the conversation in a new direction. "What makes you wanna deal with all the scum, though?" he asked. "Addicts, psychos, murderers..."

"I've always had an attraction to extreme personalities. They're more exciting, more challenging," she explained, "I can't explain it."

Farrell sat in silence once again as he closed her binder and handed it back to her.

Disheartened, Jenna felt like she was about to be turned away, regardless of what she had to back herself up.

"I'm going out on a limb here, Ramirez." he suddenly spoke. "A female agent will elicit some negative responses among the oyher employees... but, I think you can manage around here."

Jenna's face suddenly lit up, her expression full of surprise.

"You got the job." Farrell smirked slightly.

Jenna smiled back widely, "Thank you so much, sir!"

"But-" he held up a finger "I will have to have you reevaluated here, so we have a positive profile that you are equipped for the job." he explained. "Can you do that this evening?" he asked.

"Yes, sir." she responded with an eager smile.

Farrell nodded and wrote down on a paper, "Can you stick around, and do that at 6:00?" Jenna nodded. "Right then. In the meantime, I will introduce you to the staff. Just let me call this in." and he turned to pick up his phone.

Jenna smiled. She was so thrilled, and proud that she actually got the job, despite how many people told her it would be near impossible to pull it off.

Farrell finished his call and then turned back to Jenna. "All right, Ramirez. I'm gonna warn you right now... we deal with hardcore psychotics and murderers, in ways most people can't imagine... if you are thinking about using this position to cash in on them to write a tell-all book, think again. You will be eaten alive. That includes by the other agents. This is no place for liabilities." Jenna only nodded.

A few minutes later, Farrell led her out into the halls once more, and guided her down towards the lounge. As he appeared in the doors, the men ceased talking and acknowledged their boss.

"Agents, I want to introduce you to our new recruit. Detective Jennifer Ramirez." he then turned to the side, allowing Jenna to walk in. Suddenly, all eyes were on her. All of the agents gave her a dumbfounded look.

"Seriously, Farrell?" an agent asked.

"Yes, Morella. Miss Ramirez will be joining us starting tomorrow."

Farrell took the time to introduce all the agents individually. "Ramirez, these are agents Morella, Becker, Wuertz, Smith, Figueroa, Burns, and Thomas." she nodded to the agents and gave them a small smile. Most of them didn't even respond to her, a couple gave her a small wave. One, with the tag that read Thomas, gave her a small nod.

"Be mindful, agents. Let's make Ramirez feel welcome." Farrell instructed, and then turned, "Come on, I'll introduce you to everyone else." he motioned for Jenna to follow him, and she didn't hesitate to listen.

As they walked away, Figueroa smirked, "She won't last a week." and with that the others laughed. Jenna overheard as she was walking away, and rolled her eyes.

After another moment taking time to meet the staff stationed in their cubicles, Farrell led Jenna to meet the others', including the lab tech, lieutenant Rosa, who was very friendly to Jenna.

While Jenna was waiting to complete her evaluations she walked back to the lounge area, to get a drink of water. The other agents were still sitting there, and upon her entry, they stopped their conversations and watched her.

Jenna could feel them staring and it made her very uncomfortable.

She started filling a paper cup with water as she overheard them whispering to one another. Suddenly, one of the men spoke up.

"So, have you completed all your training yet, Ramirez?"

Jenna had just started taking a drink, and turned to face them. "Yes..." she answered, avoiding direct eye contact. "But I am getting ready to be reevaluated by someone here."

"Oh, to make sure you can actually do the job?" one spoke up in a snarky tone.

Jenna glared at him, which caused some muffled laughs to resonate in the room.

"Yes." she simply answered.

"Does that include all the fitness tests, too?"

"I would imagine so." Jenna answered, getting very annoyed by the immaturity and ignorance of these men.

"Oh, so you are going to do the physical in that?" another agent, Burns asked, while eyeing Jenna's outfit up and down; moreso to her skirt and heels.

"No. I brought a change of clothes. This was just for my interview." she stated.

"Come on, guys. Knock it off. Show some respect." the agent by the name of Thomas suddenly burst out in an annoyed tone. "She is a part of our team now. Treat her like it."

All the other agents went silent, and Jenna looked to agent Thomas, giving him a silent "thank you", Thomas then broke their gaze. They all sat in an awkward silence until Farrell popped in the doorway.

"Hey, Ramirez. You can follow me now for your evaluation." Farrell instructed, Jenna threw her empty paper cup in the trash as she followed after him.

Jenna changed before her evaluation, and tied her hair up into a messy bun.

She also put on a sleeveless, loose dark gray shirt on top of her sports bra, with a pair of black leggings, with black tennis shoes.

When she felt she was ready, she packed all of her belongings into her black bag, and then exited the locker room, where she was faced with not only Farrell and her instructor, but the rest of the agents as well. They were all talking together upon her appearance.

"What's going on?" she asked in a curious tone.

"Oh, Ramirez--" Farrell's attention suddenly directed to Jenna. "The other agents wanted to watch in during the exam." he explained, and then noticed the look on Jenna's face. "If... that is okay?"

Jenna hesitated for a moment and looked over all of the agents, annoyed at most of their smug smiles.

"Yeah, it won't be a problem, will it, Ramirez?"

Burns asked, adding emphasis on her name.

Jenna was extremely annoyed, and was less than pleased about the entire situation, but she wanted to show these guys that she wasn't just some weak little girl, so she swallowed her angry comebacks and nodded. "Yeah. Sure. No problem."

They all smiled back at her, obviously hoping to see her mess up somehow.

The beginning of the evaluation was simple stuff, just checking all of her vitals, making sure she was capable of bending and flexing. Then it got to the obstacle course, and Jenna felt her adrenaline begin to build up. She was excited to finally show her capability.

She took a deep breath and exhaled through her nose, flexing her neck side to side as she got into place at the start of the course. Jenna noticed out of the corner of her eyes, the agents giving her an intent look, smiling and waiting to see what she could do.

"Yeah, pigs, laugh it up while you can," she thought to herself as she turned her eyes back towards the tasks in front of her. "Maybe once I finish this it'll shut you all up."

Farrell stood next to the lot of agents, his arms were crossed and he looked to Jenna expectantly.

The instructor stood at the ready, timer in hand.

"Okay, miss Ramirez, on the count of three." he instructed. "One. Two. THREE!" and the second Jenna heard the timer in his hands click, she sprinted forward.

Everyone watched as she quickly made her way through the start of the course, and with precise agile rounded every corner and quick turn in little to no time. Then she made her way through the tires with ease. Next came crawling under "wires", at this point, all of the agents and Farrell were impressed with her speed and agility. Jenna quickly pushed herself up when she made her way out of the crawling obstacle, and started started jumping over the bars with ease, using her momentum to project herself through it as fast as possible. She passed through the monkey bars with no issues, and then made her way across the balancing beam. Feeling a bit pleased with herself so far, and just to have something to throw in the mocking agents faces, Jenna decided to show off a bit and cartwheel her way across the beam, and at that moment, Farrell and the agents were very impressed. Eyebrows were raised and glances were exchanged back and forth.

More hurtling obstacles were after, and Jenna kept propelling herself forward, jumping and jumping, and even completing s few with some back hand springs.

There was a climbing obstacle that led to a zipline at the top, which led to a platform that she had to stick the landing on. She labored her breathing and went for it, perfectly grounding herself at the end.

The final obstacle was now in Jenna's sights, a 16 foot high scaling wall. She ran straight for it, grappling onto the grips as she pushed herself up and up. When she finally made it to the top, she took hold of the rope and carefully made her way to the bottom, jumping down to the ground when she was around 6 feet away, and then ran to the finishing line.

"Aaaaaand-- TIME!" the instructor shouted as he clicked the timer again.

Jenna then immediately halted to a stop and smiled as she leaned forward, resting her hands on her knees as she caught her breath.

Farrell and all the agents were in shock and amazement, definitely not what they had been expecting, and Jenna was eating it up inside. The agents and Farrell looked to the instructor as he checked the time and then scribbled onto the paper on his clipboard.

They waited for a response, and grew impatient when he didn't speak.

"Well, what did she break at?" Wuertz asked impatiently.

Jenna glanced over at the lot of men, and watched as the instructor looked up at them. He glanced back down to the paper and then called out loud enough for her to hear him clearly.

"00:02:47!"

All of the agents looked back and forth at eachother.

Farrell gave the instructor a shocked look. "02:47?" he repeated almost in disbelief.

"Yes, sir. That's one of the fastest runs we have ever recorded. I believe the best record is 00:02:24... and that has been a few years ago, sir." the instructor confirmed and explained.

All of the men looked over at Jenna in amazement and disbelief. Farrell's jaw had been hanging open, and he quickly closed it as he headed towards Jenna.

"Miss Ramirez, I have to say, I am extremely impressed... I must admit, I wasn't expecting such a good outcome."

"Thank you, Mr. Farrell." she smiled as she took labored breaths in between parts of her words. She then noticed the other agents closing in behind Farrell.

They all gave her embarrassed looks.

"That was impressive, Ramirez." Burns said, avoiding eye contact.

"Great job out there, kid." Wuertz nodded his head to her as he crossed his arms.

Thomas then walked up to her and offered her a bottle of water. "You did great. You beat all of our times." he stated as she took the bottle from him slowly.

"Thank you." she smiled, "And-- thank you." she motioned to the bottle of water. Thomas nodded to her.

"Well, let's knock out this shooting course, shall we?" Farrell asked as he and the instructor lead the way, Jenna and the others followed behind.

"We are gonna make it as simple as possible. We only require you to shoot a .45 caliber pistol. Now, if you can't shoot, that's fine, we can train you." Farrell explained as he walked over to an officer who had a case ready to go. The man opened it and handed Farrell the gun, who then walked up to Jenna, holding the barrel and pointing the grip out for her to take.

He then motioned to the lanes at the shooting range, the officer who had provided the gun was already prepping some targets for her.

The agents stood behind her again, waiting to see how she would do.

"Alright, Ramirez. When you're ready." the instructor stated.

She hesitated for a moment, taking a deep breath as she stood her position, raising her arms out in front of her as she aimed the pistol.

BANG!

BANG!

BANG-- BANG!

BANG!

As Jenna was shooting, the instructor began scribbling down onto the paper again.

Slowly Jenna lowered her arms and then gently placed the pistol on the platform in front of her.

The officer and instructor went to retrieve the targets, and the instructor inspected the marks and then jotted down on his paper again.

"Not-- bad, miss Ramirez." he stated while continuing to write. "But, not great, either."

Jenna felt disappointed and sighed as she looked to the men. None of them were seeming to mock her, so that was good.

"There are a few things you need to work on with your posture... Approach and overall aim technique will need some work to improve your accuracy. But, you aren't below the criteria needed to be met." he concluded.

Farrell nodded as he then motioned to continue to the final part of the examination.

"Last thing, miss Ramirez... you will be sparring and displaying your abilities to manipulate a potential suspect and self defense." the instructor explained as another male officer stood in waiting with his hands clamped behind his back.

"Don't worry-- won't be any fighting, just going to approach you in certain ways and see how you handle the situation."

Jenna nodded as she walked forward, approaching the officer. He did the same.

Jenna was instructed to perform certain ways to the officers advances, for the most part she did well. But the same as the shooting, there was lots of room for improvement. The final approach was here.

"Okay, miss Ramirez, final move. I would like you to act accordingly to the officer's strike, good luck, and go!"

With that, the male officer came at her, he kept trying to grab her, or trying to "strike" her.

When he got too close, she quickly grabbed his wrist as it passed by her head, and she pulled him in closer to her, extending it down as she bent her knees and wrapped her other arm around his torso. The two continue to push against eachother. Jenna grunted as she continued to apply force, as she worked to properly ground herself. When she felt she was good, she waited for an opening when the guard seemed most off balance. She then lurched her foot forward, and pivoted around so she was facing the same way as the officer, all the while pulling down on in his arm as she slightly squatted, finding her center of balance. A moment later, Jenna grunted and bared her teeth as she then straightened her legs and back, continuing to pull down on the man'a arm at the same time, she felt as his body began to rise slightly, and used her other hand at the man's torso to guide his body over her as she threw him, the officer grunted as he landed on his back, wincing slightly from the impact.

Jenna stood above him, taking ragged breaths as she wiped beads of built up sweat off of her forehead with her forearm.

Farrell and the agents were awestruck.

"Holy shit." Becker exclaimed.

"Excellent work, miss Ramirez!" the instructor shouted while writing down on his paper again.

Farrell smirked at her, while the other agents stared at her in bewilderment.

After another moment, the instructor finished writing and unclipped the paper, handing it to Farrell.

"She is perfectly fit, possesses the skills needed, needs a little training in firearms and hand to hand, but other than that she is good to go." he explained to Farrell as he shook his hand, and then walked over to Jenna, shaking hers as well as he bid them goodnight.

"Well, Ramirez, looks like you are good to go." he smiled at her. "You'll start tomorrow, be here at 6:00 sharp." he ordered with the point of a finger.

He then turned to the other agents, "As for you freeloaders, git' ta work! You don't get paid to sight-see."

"Yes, sir." most of them answered back as they turned to leave.

"Thomas!" Farrell called as Thomas turned to leave. Thomas turned back to face him. "You stay." he instructed as he motioned for him to come to him and Jenna.

Thomas sighed softly as he made his way over to them.

"Thomas, I want you to take Jenna under your wing. Chaperone her. Show her the ways, get her trained up. You don't go anywhere without her, got it?" he arched an eyebrow as he waited for a confirmation.

Thomas looked over to Jenna for a moment and then back to Farrell, "I hear you, Farrell."

"Good." he nodded in approval and then turned to Jenna. "Don't worry, Ramirez, Thomas is our prized agent. He will train you right. You can depend on him." he patted her on the back of her shoulder. "Just stick with him. You'll have to stay under his training until your probation period is up. Usually takes 60-90 days before an agent is officially released on their own for solo work." he explained.

"Anyway, it's about time I head home. See you tomorrow, agents." and with that he left the two alone.

Jenna and Thomas stood silently for a few moments.

"Well," Thomas suddenly spoke as he scratched the back of his head, "I guess I gotta get rolling. I will see you tomorrow, Ramirez." he nodded to her.

Jenna nodded to him, but then as soon as he turned away to walk, she called to him, "Hey, wait!"

Thomas turned to her.

"Thank you." she gave him a small smile. "For being nice to me." she then looked to the side. "Well, I mean, for not being an ass to me, anyway." she laughed.

"It's no problem. The way they acted to you was uncalled for." he shrugged.

Jenna merely gave him another small smile. "See you tomorrow, Thomas." she nodded.

"Ethan." he suddenly said as he pocketed his hands in his SCU jacket.

"Huh?"

"My name." he stated, "It's Ethan." He looked side to side for a moment before continuing, "You can call me either one, if you want to."

Jenna smiled bigger and nodded. "Im Jennifer-- err, Jenna." she stated.

Ethan gave her a small smile as nodded and turned to leave. "Good night, Jenna."

And they parted ways for now.

Jenna went to get her bag of things, she put her glasses back on, but oushed them up so they rested on top of her head, she also threw a black hoodie over top of her sleeveless shirt. She stopped by the office on her way out and picked up her uniform for tomorrow. Then she walked out the doors, making her way home.

Her car was parked a ways a way, since it was still really crowded when she first got there.

It was now dark out, so she knew she needed to get to her car and home as quickly as possible, since she didn't have a weapon or a way to defend herself just yet. It was bad during the day, but night time was far more worse. It seemed as if the worst of the worst only came out at night.

As Jenna was walking, she couldn't help but feel she was being watched. She stopped for a moment, listening and looking side to side. Off in the distance, behind her, stood a tall, dark ominous figure that emitted eerie sounds. Jenna felt as if she could just barely make out something echoing in the night air. Her eyes wandered slowly and right as she turned to look behind her, the figure dissipated and faded into the shadows. Jenna looked around, still positive someone was behind her.

She shrugged it off, and focused on getting to her car, which now wasn't too far off.

When she finally got into her car, she locked the doors and then pulled out her phone as she pulled up her GPS, checking to decide on something to eat.

In an alleyway near her, a tall, shadowed figure stood once more, emitting an eerie sound, similar to metal pieces chattering together. Jenna didn't seem to hear it, or notice the presence at all as she scrolled down her phone.

"Happy Panda sounds good." she spoke out to herself as she locked her phone and shifted her car into gear, driving off towards the restaurant.

Jenna pulled in on the curb in front of the restauraunt, shifted her car into "park" and then shut it off.

She reached into her bag and pulled out her clutch as she locked her car and walked into the restaurant.

"Hallo!" a friendly Asian woman smiled at her as the bell rang when she walked in the door.

"Hi!" Jenna smiled as she approached the counter.

"You have pick up order?" the woman asked.

"Uh, no, I actually wanted to know if I could see a menu and place an order?" she asked.

"Yes, yes, no problem." the woman smiled as she reached for a give out menu.

Jenna glanced it over as she decided what she wanted.

"Uh, can I get the teriyaki chicken dinner special, but instead of the egg roll, can I get hot and sour soup?"

As Jenna was placing her order a man in an orange jumpsuit walked in the door.

The Asian lady was writing down on a notepad, nodding her head and saying "Mhm!" as the man walked in she took a moment to greet him as well. "Hallo!" and then returned to taking Jenna's order. The man took a moment before slowly walking up behind Jenna.

"And wontons... and, that should be all." she smiled and she finished, folding the menu back and placing it under her arm as she pulled out her clutch as she handed the woman her debit card.

Jenna suddenly felt uneasy, but couldn't place why. Her eyes rolled to the side as she sensed the person standing behind her, but her attention was drawn back in front of her as the Asian woman handed her her card back, with a receipt and pen for her to sign.

She quickly jammed her clutch under her arm with the menu as she signed.

"It will be 5 minute." the Asian woman smiled and then directed her smile to the man behind her.

Jenna smiled to her as she carefully maneuvered to the side for the person behind her to get around her, she then pulled her phone out of her back pocket and looked down at it.

"I had a order for pick up." the familiar voice suddenly spoke, and Jenna slowly glanced up to the man beside her.

"Right, right, Mr. Vanhorn, we got right here and ready to go." the woman smiled, and the man gave her a small smile back as he handed her some money.

Jenna couldn't believe it as she stared at him.

The man seemed to feel her staring, and slowly turned his face to meet her gaze. Just like her, his eyes, who were unusually dark underneath with bright irises, widened in shock.

They held this gaze for a moment.

"Jenna..?" he suddenly asked, softly.

"Here your change, Mr. Vanhorn." the lady snapped them out of their trance and then handed him a bag with boxes of food.

"Thank you, you come again real soon, okay?"

The man ignored the woman and turned back to look at Jenna, the Asian woman took note and walked to the back of the store.

"Jenna?" he repeated again, "Jenna Ramirez?" he arched one of his brows as he looked down at her.

Jenna nodded slightly, "Uh, yeah... yeah it's me..." she confirmed. "Leland?"

"In the flesh." he smirked.

Jenna didn't say a word as she gave a half-hearted smile.

The man name Leland glanced behind her and to the side for a second. "It's, uh-- it's been a while."

Jenna nodded gently, "Yeah. It has been." she confirmed.

There was a strange tension in the air, it was making both of them anxious.

"So..." he began, "How-- How have you been?" he asked.

"All right... I suppose. I mean, I'm not dead." Jenna laughed slightly.

Leland smirked at her jokey comment.

"What about you?" Jenna asked.

Leland hesitated as if in thought for a moment, but smiled at her "Never better."

Jenna smiled back at him. "I'm glad to hear. I'm sorry... for how things--"

Leland closed his eyes and threw his free hand up, signaling for her to stop.

"No. No worries. It's okay."

Jenna glanced away, feeling uneasy from the tension. Leland seemed to notice and only stared at her for a moment. "I've missed you." he suddenly spoke.

Jenna snapped her attention back to face him, stunned at his words.

"I've thought about you a lot over the years." he continued. "Wondered where you were, how you were doing." Jenna felt her breath catch in her throat. "And I've missed how you used to annoy me. Pick on me--"

"Here you go, mam! You have a good night and come back again, okay?" the Asian lady suddenly snapped them from their conversation as she handed Jenna a bag.

Jenna looked to her and then apologetically to Leland, taking the bag as she walked to the door.

Leland hesitated for a moment as he followed after her.

Jenna walked fast to her car and as she was unlocking it, Leland called to her.

"Jenna!"

Jenna suddenly stopped and looked up and over to him as he stood across from her in front of her car.

He took a moment to see how she would react, and then slowly walked around the car, stopping next to her as he looked down to her.

"I'm sorry." he said, a look of regret on his face. "I shouldn't have said those things--"

"No." Jenna cut him off. "It's okay." she shrugged. "I just, didn't expect it, that's all."

Leland gave her a half confused look.

"I guess, I just figured, you would only hate me." she looked up at him again.

His eyes glazed over a bit, and he glanced to the side for a moment before turning to face her again.

"I could never hate you."

The two stood there in silence for a few moments.

Jenna looked to Leland's apparel and tried to change the subject.

"So... are you going to work?" she asked.

Leland seemed to hesitate in thought for a second before he answered. "Yeah-- uh-- yeah. Going in for my shift soon."

Jenna nodded. "Do you need a ride?"

Leland shook his head, "No. Uhh, no. I can walk."

"Are you sure?" she asked. "I don't mind giving you a ride. Or at least dropping you off at a bus station or the metro station." she offered.

Leland seemed to think about it, and hesitated, but then nodded. "Yeah, sure. You can give me a lift to the metro station, if you want."

Jenna smiled. "All right." she then unlocked her car, opened her door and sat down. "Well, get in." she motioned to the passenger side.

Leland then walked over and carefully slid into the car.

Jenna started the car and then made her way towards the metro station.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, until Jenna broke the ice.

"So, what do you do?" she asked.

Leland took hold of his id badge that was latched to his jumpsuit and wagged it.

"Maintenance."

Jenna nodded her head and smiled as she turned her attention back to the road.

"And what about you?" Leland asked. "What did you decide to go with after finishing school?"

"Well, I went into forensic psychology for 3 years." she explained. "And now, starting tomorrow, I will be an agent at the SCU."

Leland's face lit up for a split second, and he was inwardly grateful she hadn't been looking right at him in that moment.

"Really?" he asked, in shock.

"Yeah." Jenna smiled as she turned to glance at him for a second. "You're looking st the only female agent in the whole city." she boasted.

"Well, that's... that's great!" Leland's voice cracked for a moment.

After that, the two sat in silence again, until they arrived at the station. Jenna pulled up on the curb, and shifted the cars gear. She sat staring down at the steering wheel for a moment before turning to Leland.

"Well, here ya go." she stated.

"Thanks." Leland smiled with gratitude. He then opened the door and got oit, he started to close it, but then stopped, and leaned down, looking into the car at Jenna again. He seemed to hesitate in whatever he was about to say, but then the words came rolling out.

"It was really good to see you again, Jenn."

Jenna felt her face and eyes begin to heat up.

"I... I'd like to see you again sometime." he blurted. "I mean, if you'd want to see me again that is." he shrugged.

Jenna felt her breath catch in her chest again, she was full of emotions and racing thoughts, but the words didn't hesitate to come out as she nodded. "I'd like that, Leland." and she gave him a smile.

He returned the smile with one of his own, and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a pen.

"Care to give me a number-- or some way to get up with you?" he asked as he prepared to write on his hand that was still holding his bag of food.

Jenna nodded, "Yeah-- it's (303) 216-2907." she gave the number out slowly, giving him time to write it down on his hand.

Leland finished and picketed the pen again as he smiled at her. "Talk to you later, Jenna." and with that he shut the door and made his way down the steps to the station.

Jenna watched him as he disappeared, and then turned to shift her car and drive away.

As she drove away, at the top of the stairs of the metro station, the tall dark figure, with thin pieces of metal protruding from it's thin, gray body, slowly walked along, and down towards the direction Leland had went, a shadowy aura flowing behind it as the eerie metal chattering sound resonated in the air until the figure once again faded away.


End file.
